Why?
by Stephen-Boulevard
Summary: One Shot/ Lemon. "Isn't it lovely what fear can do to a person?" Deidara/Itachi Slightly masochistic....


"I don't fear you Uchiha," whispered Deidara. That was a lie. The blue eyed man backed into the dark purple wall of his room, unconsciously trying to escape his object of fear. Yes, the great bomb user feared the sharingan user. He had always feared him and all Uchiha but hid it behind a façade of disgust and loathing.

"Such beautiful lies." Itachi wasn't seen as he sped across the short distance from the bedroom door to where Deidara was. His nimble fingers wrapped around the artist's neck, suffocating him slightly. Itachi didn't want him dead. Oh no, he had much better plans.

Deidara glared heatedly at Itachi with his one visible eye and stuck his hand into his pouch, crafting a clay bomb. Itachi's red eyes lazily glanced down and he used his other hand to grab Deidara's wrists, stopping his movements.

"And so easily you are stopped! Isn't it lovely what fear can do to a person?" Itachi grinned slightly and threw Deidara to the ground, secretly enjoying the sound of something cracking, possibly a bone. The other man winced from his position on the floor and desperately tried to crawl away. As if he would ever admit he was scared!

"Fuck you. I **detest** all Uchihas and you're no different!" Deidara pulled out a lump of clay and shaped it as fast as he could. Itachi merely stood and grinned, waiting for the small bird to come at him. And it did. The small bird shaped piece of clay _almost_ hit the sharingan user.

Itachi sidestepped the bomb to appear behind Deidara. He kicked the blue eyed man onto his back and placed his foot over his ribs, adding pressure. Deidara coughed finding it increasingly harder to breathe. He glanced up at Itachi with blurry eyes and coughed out the one word Itachi had been expecting.

"Why?" Itachi's head tilted to the side as if he were seriously thinking about a good answer. He removed his foot and knelt down on top of Deidara, his legs on either side of the man below him. He took out a kunai and twirled it in his fingers tediously. His crimson eyes drifted to Deidara's dirtied face.

"Why? You most likely expect me to say that I want you dead correct?" Deidara didn't answer and Itachi sighed. He brought the kunai to the side of Deidara's neck and cut a thin line across, making sure not to seriously hurt the other man. "Or maybe you expect me to say …. I want to torture you." Itachi leaned his head down next to the cut and licked the bleeding wound with his long hot tongue. Deidara shiveredin pleasure and tried in vain to push Itachi off.

"H-have you gone m-mad?" Coughed out Deidara. Itachi laughed and moved his leg in between the artist's, causing his eyes to widen considerably. Itachi's hand slid down beneath Deidara's coat to hover just above Deidara's manhood.

"I'm not finished Deidara." Itachi rubbed his hand over the area to emphasize his point. The man beneath him groaned as his member came to life at the simple touch. "I have one simple motive," he leaned down, his lips close to Deidara's, "I get what I want and that just so happens to be you." Itachi pressed his pale lips to Deidara's as he finished his sentence.

Deidara groaned and pressed his body to Itachi's without thinking. He wanted this as much as Itachi did. Hidden deep within his heart was that lust that consumed him every time he glanced at the Uchiha. The feeling that he mistook for hate somehow. _'How odd'_ Deidara mused.

Itachi removed the large cloak from Deidara's body and tossed it aside, then doing the same for himself. He pressed his lips to Deidara's neck and trailed small kisses to his collar bone. Itachi used the forgotten kunai to easily slice through the fishnet covering his object of affection. He lowered his head to the pale chest beneath him and lightly bit the hard pink nipple, causing the blue eyed man to groan louder. Itachi lowered his still clothed lower half to Deidara's and rubbed his hard member against his new lover's. Itachi closed his eyes in pleasure and bucked his hips forward onto Deidara.

"Relax." Itachi stripped himself slowly, as if he were teasing the bomb user. Itachi knew he was beautiful. From his pale chest and slightly muscular arms to his smooth and slim legs and thighs. He was simply god like in his complexion. Where as he was pale, Deidara was tan and slightly more muscular. Still, the two men were the most beautiful art ever created.

Deidara mustered his strength to remove his clothes and pushed himself further to kiss Itachi. Itachi trailed his hands down Deidara's body and moved the blonde's legs so that they rested on his shoulders. Deidara scowled and glared at Itachi, moving his legs down. In a sort of adrenaline rush, Deidara sat up and pushed forward so that Itachi lay on his back and he was on top.

"I'm the seme." Itachi cracked a minuscule smile and tilted his head upwards. The tables turned and Deidara moved Itachi's legs to his shoulders. Deidara leaned down and kisses Itachi and thrust in. He could feel the Uchiha stiffen beneath him and waited. Itachi moved his hips slightly and wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck. He could feel the small rip on his insides frmo Deidara's force and the blood that leaked from it.

Deidara pulled out and then thrust in yet again, the blood becoming lube. Itachi groaned as Deidara hit his sweet spot and panted out his name. The blonde's thrust became harder and deeper the more Itachi moaned and called his name. Deidara moved his hand to Itachi's member and his hand-mouth's tongue dared out to lick the tip, causing Itachi to jump. The tongue wrapped around the length and soon the hand-mouth was suckling Itachi's manhood.

Itachi groaned and grabbed the hair on the back of Deidara's neck in his pleasure. Crimson looked into blue as their dance continued but one had to look away first. Itachi let out a strangled moan as he came inside of Deidara's hand-mouth and soon after Deidara came inside of Itachi.

Deidara collapsed on top of Itachi, panting heavily. He closed his eyes and used his foot to drag his cloak form where it had been thrown to on top of him and his lover. He slowly pulled out of Itachi and looked into the deadly crimson eyes.

"I hate you," whispered Deidara as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Itachi's neck. The other man smiled and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"I hate you too."


End file.
